Do you love me?
by Misty's Starmie
Summary: badly writen romance story with me Giselle (It's my real name!! it means promise!)


**__**

Don't own pokemon, never had ,never will!

Do You Love Me?

Giselle: 

Hi. My name is Giselle. I know it's an awkward name but it means beautiful bird. Anyway I used to live in Pallet town. Ash was my neighbor and another boy named Jason lived down the street. Jason and I turned ten before Ash and left on our pokemon Journey. My mom made me go with Jason so he could "protect" me. I can protect myself, I'm self-reliant and I never shed a tear, but I did what they said. But, That was a long time ago, though. Now Jason and I have beaten the Indigo and the Orange League. Right now we are going to Blackthorn City any we have to go over an icy mountain to do it!

Jason: 

As we were going up the mountain A blizzard storm hit. Then I heard a loud scream. It was Giselle; she had been hit by a large piece of ice. I tried to help her but she pushed me away, got up, walked five steps and collapsed. I used my Magmar to melt the snow to make a cave. I took her in and tried to warm her up. My eyes watered and I couldn't hold it back, I cried then I held her tightly.

Giselle:

I woke up with a pain in my back. I could barely move. I looked up and I saw Jason. With his arms wrapped around me. I saw tears in his eyes. I would have got up and pushed him away. I never needed anyone to take care of me, but I was too sore to move. The pain felt worse and I started to cry, I buried my face in his chest and cried.

Jason:

I saw when she started crying. I was shocked she never cried for anything in her whole life. I held her even tighter. After a while she fell asleep. I wrapped her wounds and went to sleep. In the morning she was sitting outside the cave with an empty bowl next to her so she must have she must have had soup or something. Her mind wandered she just stared into space. She seemed distant.

Giselle:

I was confused as I scratched the bandages he must have put on me while I was asleep."Why would he care so much? Why would he care so much about me Maybe...maybe..." Then I heard Jason walk up behind me. He packed up the stuff silently then asked "are you ready to go?" I nodded.

Jason:

As we walked down the mountain path we were silent. It was killing me! When we made it down the other side of the hill we went to the poke center. And I saw Ash. "Hey what's up buddy?" I said. "Yo Jason, Giselle." Giselle just nodded and smiled. We got acquainted to his friends Brock and Misty. Giselle and Misty became good friends. We decided to stay with Ash and his friend for a while. We headed for the gym. Giselle, Ash and I got Badges and then we headed back to the poke center. The next morning we would go to the Johto league.

Giselle:

Before we went to bed I told Misty everything that happened on the mountain."I think he loves you." She replied. "What? You sure?"I asked. "Well...what do you think of him?"Misty asked. "Well...I...uh.... I guess I'm kinda...attached to him." I responded. "Why don't you tell him?" Misty said.

" 'Cause I'm not sure, what if he doesn't care for me as much as you think he does." I said in a sad voice. "All I can tell you is to tell _him _how you feel." Misty said as she pulled the covers and pulled her covers and went to sleep. I stayed up and thought about everything. Then I realized why I cried, because no one has ever showed me that much hospitality. Then I knew he cared. 

Jason:

Ash, Brock, and I were talking in a room away from the girls. But really they were talking and I was thinking. "Why Is Giselle ignoring me!" I said in an outburst. The guys looked at me and laughed.

I didn't pay them any mind. "OOO...Jason Likes Giselle, ha ha...OUCH!" Ash said as I hit him upside his head. "Quiet, you'll wake up Misty and Giselle." I said as noticed Ash starting to blush and twiddling his fingers. Then it hit me...Ash liked Misty. "Ha Ha Ha." I laughed out loud. "What?" Ash pondered "You like...no you love Misty." I cackled. Ash turned red. "Shh...She'll hear you!" "Does Misty know?" I asked. He shook his head. "...No." Ash said in a whisper. "Can we just forget about this and go to sleep... man I'm tired." Ash said. "Whatever." I replied. The next morning we were on our way to the Johto league. I noticed that Giselle wasn't ignoring me any more, when she talked to me she turned red. At the Johto league near the end there was Giselle, Ash, Myself and some girl named Veronica. Since the Johto league has three winners, a 1st, 2nd, and 3rd place winner. When Ash beat Veronica they told us our rankings. Giselle was 1st place, I was 2nd, and Ash was 3rd. I couldn't believe she out ranked me, again. I wasn't mad but I was shocked. At least I wasn't 3rd.

Giselle:

At the end of every Johto league there is a great party, all the trainers who participated in the league were there. The music was extremely loud. I saw Ash talking to Misty in the corner of the dance floor, and Brock following all the girl trainers. I was looking for Jason. He wasn't on the dance floor. Then I saw a cake. I cut a piece and put it on a plate. I would have eaten it but then I noticed a door that said "Trainers Lounge." I opened the door, and there he was lying on a couch watching TV. When he saw me he smiled, when he saw the cake he grinned. I sat down next to him and gave him the cake. He sat up ate the cake and said "Thanks." I started laughing at the smear of cake icing on his cheek. He whipped it off with the back of his hand, smiled, and blushed. I laid my head on his shoulder. "I...I want to ask you something." I said without looking at him. He smiled. "Sure." "Well...do you......" before I said another word he wrapped his hand around my waist and pulled on his lap and looked at me. "You can ask me anything." He said with a loving smile. "Do you love me?" I asked in a whisper. He slowly lowered his head, he held me tighter, and his lips touched mine, slowly, softly and very gentle. As he pulled his head back, I turned bright, bright red. I kissed him again.

Jason:

As she kissed me back. I realized how much I really did love her, That's why I cried on the mountain, Why I held her so tightly, Why I wasn't mad when she beat me in every other league...I loved her...with all my heart. I gently hugged her. "I do." She rested her head on my chest. "I love you too." She said as she closed her eyes. The next morning Giselle and Misty went to the mall or something. The guys and I went to a lake to fish for water type pokemon. While ash was fishing he told us about how He and Misty hooked up. I kept what happened with me and Giselle to myself. But I couldn't get her off my mind.

Giselle:

Misty and I went to a spa in the mall. I was thinking about Jason. I guess...he really loves me. I couldn't get him off my mind. Misty kept on blabbing about Ash and how she kissed him. I was happy for her but even happier for me. After the spa we went shopping for food. When we got back Jason was asleep, and Ash and Brock were playing Nintendo 64. The next morning we started back up the mountain. 

To be continued...... 

YOUR REPORT


End file.
